Daenerys Targaryen
NOTE: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS WIKI, THIS PAGE MAINLY ACCEPTED THE VILLAINOUS VERSION OF DAENERYS IN SEASON 8 OF THE TV SERIES. Daenerys Targaryen is one of the main characters of the A Song of Ice and Fire novels and the HBO adaptation Game of Thrones. In the TV show, she is one of the main protagonists who served as an anti-heroine the entire series until years of trauma, loss, fear, and jealousy cause her to descends into madness and vengeance, and becomes the main antagonist of the last two episodes of Season 8, as well as the final antagonist of the series. She is portrayed by Emilia Clarke in her first villainous role. History Daenerys is one of the last remaining Targaryens. She is the only daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen, commonly known as the Mad King, and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. She is the younger sister of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen. Born during Robert's rebellion, she was smuggled across the Narrow sea along with her brother. She was later set to marry Khal Drogo whom she fell in love with, later. After fighting against the Night King, the White Walkers, and their undead wights Daenerys set off to topple Cersei Lannister from the Iron Throne. The loss of Viserion, Jorah, Rhaegal and Missandei in rapid succession causes her to become unstable. During the Battle of Kings Landing, she had Drogon set fire to large portions of Kings Landing, killing tens of thousands of innocent civilians in the process. In a speech following the devastation of King's Landing Daenerys revealed her plans to continue fighting to "free" people throughout Westeros. Daenerys accused her Lord Hand Tyrion Lannister of treason for freeing his brother to get Cersei to surrender. Disgusted over her behavior, Tyrion finally resigned as Hand of the Queen, throwing the symbol of his office down the steps of the Red Keep. Tyrion was then taken prisoner by the Unsullied. After seeing Tyrion in his prison cell, Jon Snow went to see Daenerys in the ruins of the Great Hall. Realizing that Daenerys intended to continue with her actions, Jon stabbed her in the chest, killing her. Drogon then arrived and saw his mother dead. Jon fully expected to be killed by Drogon, but instead Drogon destroyed the Iron Throne, destroying the object of his mother's obsession that cost his mother her sanity and her life. He then gathered up Daenerys's mortal remains and flew off towards parts unknown. Gallery Daenerys-Targaryen.jpg Daenerys targaryen by regochan-d7hfi57.png|Daenerys, as she looks during the first novel. Daenerys s01.jpg Daenerys purple eyes.jpg|The eye color of the Targaryens in the novels. Daenerys s06.jpg Mad-Queen.jpeg|Daenerys prepares to destroy King's Landing. IMG 6704.jpg Daenerys Death.jpg|The death of Daenerys. Trivia *''Game of Thrones'' fans named Daenerys the "Mad Queen" after that she burned King's Landing with her dragon, she did in that moment fulfill her father's last order before his death years before; "Burn them all!". External Links *Daenerys Targaryen on Heroes Wiki - For Daenerys in the novels and the first seven seasons of TV series Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Warlords Category:Master Orator Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist Category:Insecure Category:Elitist Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Monarchs Category:Protective Category:Nemesis Category:Mascots Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Category:Gaolers Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Vandals Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Genocidal Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Master of Hero Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version